tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' CW
''Kids' CW ''is A Saturday morning animated comedy block That Had The Original Shows, Movies And Others Returning Programming * Eon Kid †''' (May 24, 2008 – June 14, 2008) * Johnny Test '''† (May 24, 2008 – June 14, 2008) * World of Quest †''' (May 24, 2008 – June 14, 2008) * Tom and Jerry Tales '''† (May 24, 2008 – September 6, 2008) * Magi-Nation †''' '''‡ (May 24, 2008 – September 20, 2008) * The Spectacular Spider-Man †''' (May 24, 2008 – January 31, 2009) * Will and Dewitt '''† (May 24, 2008 – April 4, 2009) * Skunk Fu! †''' (May 24, 2008 – October 18, 2008 and May 29, 2010 – July 10, 2010) * The Batman '''† (June 21, 2008 – August 2, 2008) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (June 21, 2008 – September 6, 2008) * Chaotic (June 21, 2008 – July 10, 2010) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (June 21, 2008 – August 7, 2010) (includes the later retooled/renamed seasons) * Viva Piñata (September 13, 2008 – October 18, 2008) * Dinosaur King ‡''' (September 13, 2008 – August 7, 2010) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's '''‡ (September 13, 2008 – August 7, 2010) * GoGoRiki (September 27, 2008 – November 14, 2009) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (December 13, 2008 – December 26, 2009) * Sonic X ‡''' (January 3, 2009 - August 7, 2010) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (January 3, 2009 – December 26, 2009) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (June 6, 2009 – July 11, 2009) * Winx Club (July 18, 2009 – July 17, 2010) * Yu-Gi-Oh!(September 5, 2009 – May 22, 2010) * RollBots (September 19, 2009 – January 23, 2010) * Magical DoReMi (April 24, 2010 – July 17, 2010) * Animaniacs (2017-present) * The Batman (2017-present) * Batman Beyond (2017-present) * Batman: The Animated Series (2017-present) * The Cat & Bunny Warneroonie Super Looney Angry Birdy Big Cartoonie Show (2017-present) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2017) * Detention (2017-present) * Freakazoid! (2017-present) * Histeria! (2017-present) * Krypto the Superdog (2017-present) * Legion of Super Heroes (2017-present) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2017-present) * The New Batman Adventures (2017-present) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (2017-present) * Ozzy & Drix (2017-present) * Pinky and the Brain (2017-present) * Static Shock (2017-present) * Superman: The Animated Series (2017-present) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2017-present) * Taz-Mania (2017-present) * Teen Titans (2017-present) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2017-present) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2017-present) * Waynehead (2017-present) Batman: The Brave And The Bold (2017-present) Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (2017-present) Young Justice (2017-present) Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2017-present) ThunderCats 2011 (2017-present) The Looney Tunes Show (2017-present) Beware The Batman (2017-present) The Tom And Jerry Show (2017-present) Wabbit (2017-present) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (2017-present) Bunnicula (2017-present) Xiaolin Showdown (2017-present) * Earthworm Jim (2017-present) * Generation O! (2017) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2017-present) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (2017-present) * Men in Black: The Series (2017-present) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2017-present) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone '''† ‡''' (July 24, 2010 – August 7, 2010) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewer (August 14, 2010 – August 21, 2010) * Dinosaur King (August 14, 2010 – October 9, 2010) * Sonic X (August 14, 2010 – August 4, 2012) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (August 14, 2010 – August 11, 2012) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone '''† (August 14, 2010 – February 12, 2011 and February 18, 2012 – August 18, 2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (August 14, 2010 – September 10, 2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (September 4, 2010 – August 18, 2012) * Magi-Nation (February 19, 2011 – February 11, 2012) * Tai Chi Chasers (September 17, 2011 – June 2, 2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal † (October 15, 2011 – August 18, 2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (March 24, 2012 – April 28, 2012 * = = = Re-runs of ended series Original programming = Live-action and live-action/animated series Miniseries Former short series Former European co-productions Former Canadian co-productions Series that Aired On The Channel * Just Being Lucas (2018) * Angry Birds: Adventures In Birdisland (2018) * Piggy Tales: 5th Stage Pigs (2020) * That 70s Show: The Animated Series (2018) Category:Kids' CW Category:The CW Category:Warner Bros. Television